SSBM Harry Potter: The Smashers meet Magic
by backsplash007
Summary: The title is a dead giveaway, but.... Crazy Hand is in a bad mood, and transports the smashers to a place he doesn't even know about! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or anything in this fic, except for my own ideas.  
  
Link: Duh!  
  
backsplash007: Shut up, Link.  
  
Da da dum dum! First chappie! I'm not so sure about a few things in this fic, which is probably why this chappie sucks. Oh well. I'll just let you read it.  
  
Note: Changes of scene in this chapter are separated by stars.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The smashers sat in the lounge, chatting unconcernedly. Everything was peaceful... nothing was wrong. It was the way things usually were at the SSBM mansion.  
  
"Do you think you can teach me some Japanese? That's if you remember any of it." Peach giggled as she asked Marth and Roy.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Peach! Of course we remember Japanese!" Roy said hurriedly. Then he hissed at Marth. "Hey, Marth, what was 'hello' in Japanese again?"  
  
"I don't know," Marth said loudly. "You expect me to remember? I thought YOU knew, Roy!"  
  
"Even I know that!" Zelda said. "It's 'konichiwa'!"  
  
Roy snapped, "Of course you know that! You a smart super-genius girl!"  
  
"I think you have the wrong person," Zelda said loftily. "My name is not Ness."  
  
Peach, Marth, Roy, Link and Zelda all laughed heartily.  
  
"Now that I have to agree with you on!" Link said.  
  
**************************************************  
  
While they giggled, Mario, Bowser, Luigi, and Ganondorf were in a fight. They were playing Go Fish, and accusations of cheating were being thrown at each other.  
  
"You SO looked at my cards!" Bower yelled at Mario, who was sitting next to him.  
  
Mario retorted, "I did NOT! It was YOU that looked at MY cards."  
  
"Na uh."  
  
"Ya huh!"  
  
"Na uh!"  
  
"Ya huh!"  
  
"NA UH!!!!"  
  
"YA HUH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, stop bickering, you two," Ganondorf cut in. "What is more important is that Luigi looked took my card!"  
  
"What?!?!!? How could I take your card, Ganondorf?" Luigi yelled.  
  
"You asked me if I had a four and then you took it!" Ganondorf wailed.  
  
"That's because you had it!" said Luigi.  
  
"But you didn't have to take it!" screamed Ganondorf.  
  
Luigi gave Ganondorf the death look. "THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO, YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
**************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Nana, Popo, Ness, and Young Link were singing nursery rhymes. "Mary had a little lamb..." they sang in unison.  
  
"Now let's watch a movie!" crooned Fox and Falco, who were in charge of the children and did not want to hear the kids' screechy voices.  
  
"I hate this," Fox whispered to Falco.  
  
Falco stared at him. "And you think I don't?"  
  
"You were the one that said you loved children!" Fox said.  
  
Falco replied. "But not THIS group of children!"  
  
**************************************************  
  
In three armchairs by the fire, Samus, Mewtwo, DK, and Kirby were discussing the meaning of life.  
  
(Hey, it could happen...)  
  
"Well, what was our PURPOSE in life?" Samus asked. "Why were we CREATED?"  
  
"Because Nintendo wanted to?" DK said.  
  
"I don't think so, DK."  
  
"To entertain children?" Kirby suggested.  
  
"Yeah, probably," Samus agreed.  
  
"You all had a purpose," Mewtwo said sadly. "I did not."  
  
"Well, now you do, Mewtwo!" Samus said. "You're a SSBM character now!"  
  
"Yeah... I am," Mewtwo smiled.  
  
**************************************************  
  
The last chatting group consisted of Pikachu, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, and Pichu. What exciting and intelligent activity were they doing?  
  
Hide and seek.  
  
"Pika pi chu pi pika!" Pikachu yelled. {translation: I'm going to find you!}  
  
Muffled giggles came from under the sofa.  
  
"Chu chu!" Pikachu looked under the sofa and found... Jigglypuff. {Ha ha!}  
  
"Puff jig!" Jigglypuff said. {Oh, great.} "Jig, puff, gwi, puff, jig, jiggly, puff puff, wiggly, tuff!" she counted up to ten.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Suddenly, there was a cackle. "Hahahahahahahha! Heeellllloooooooooo sssssmasshhhhhherssss!"  
  
"Oh no!" Zelda shouted. "Crazy Hand!"  
  
"Yesssssss, sweeeeeeeet princesssssssss... itttt issssss I, CRAAAAAAAAAZY HAAAAAAAND!"  
  
"This is going to take a while," Bowser sighed.  
  
"Thhhhaaaaaaaaaatt isssssssss the lassssssst ssssssssstrrrrraw!" Crazy Hand yelled. "Masssssterrrr Haaaaaaaand gooooootttttt maaaaaaaaad aaaaaaaat meeeeeee, my giiiiiirlllfriiiiiiiend duuuuuuuumped meeeeeee, aaaaaaaand nooooooow thiiiiiis!"  
  
"Two things," Link said. "One: Lose the drawn-out hisses."  
  
"And two," Roy cut in, "How could ANYONE be your GIRLFRIEND? That's just... scary!"  
  
"Unless, of course," Marth said, "She's a psycho too."  
  
"I've had ENOUGH from you swordsmen!!!!!" Crazy Hand screamed. "SILENCE!"  
  
He blasted Link, Marth, and Roy into the wall. They stood up, appearing unharmed.  
  
"Hey, at least you lost the hisses," Roy said.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!!! I'm transporting ALL of you stupid smashers to a random place that I don't even know about!" Crazy Hand screeched.  
  
"Where's that?" DK asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Crazy Hand said. He waved his hand, and the smashers disappeared.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Five seconds later, all the smashers were falling deeper and deeper into a great hole. The air was filled with their screams. It seemed to go on forever. Then suddenly, the hole came to a stop and the smashers were spat out onto the ground.  
  
And everything blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! A cliffhanger!!!!! I know this is boring, but I tried. I am open to all suggestions, so please please PLEASE review! 


End file.
